Nueva infancia
by Dan72
Summary: Sam hace un trato con dios para prepararse para el tiempo en que pasara en la jaula con Lucifer (Contiene spank o nalgadas a menores, no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Capitulo 1

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, los demonios, su muerte, el infierno de Dean, los ángeles, el apocalipsis, todo, no podía evitarlo, la pelea entre Miguel y Lucifer, la guerra y la destrucción. Hasta que tuvo su oportunidad.

—Puedes evitar que todo suceda—dijo una voz detrás suya—Tu puedes evitarlo—

Sam se giró para ver a Chuck detrás suyo, estaban en la casa de Bobby, pero no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—¿Quién eres tú y dónde está mi hermano? —

Sabía que no era Chuck, aquel profeta tembloroso y tímido que habían conocido y había desaparecido en el pasado.

—Planeas decirle que sí a Lucifer y entonces arrojarte a la jaula, lo sé y también sé que sufrirás mucho al igual que tu hermano por perderte—Chuck dio un paso al frente—Sí soy el profeta que conociste, pero también soy dios—

Sam tardo unos momentos en reaccionar lo que le decían, pero después de todo lo que había visto no le sorprendía mucho.

—Estas soñando, Sam—

—¿A qué te refieres con que puedo evitarlo? —

Sam dio un paso adelante interesado en lo que había escuchado, había una posibilidad después de todo.

—Puedes volver en el tiempo, un año de descanso para que puedas prepararte para lo que vendrá—

—pero sí regreso en el tiempo ¿No podre cambiar lo que sucederá? —

—No, el futuro no se puede cambiar, pero podrás prepararte para vencer a Lucifer y entrar a la jaula ¿Quieres? —pregunto Chuck

—¿Qué condiciones tienes? —

Siempre había condiciones con algún beneficio y no creía que este fuera la excepción, un precio a pagar.

—Tienes que llevar gracia contigo, serás mitad ángel y mitad humano—

—y…—siguió Sam notando que Chuck dejaba un espacio para continuar.

Le había sorprendido, pero no había nada que no pudiera sobrellevar para asegurar la victoria.

—Deberás llevar una vida entre el cielo y la tierra, volverás a tener once años por lo cual serás tratado como un niño o como un novato en el cielo, desde ahora te digo que no será sencillo y cuando entres a la jaula, le deberás entregar esa gracia a Adam—

Casi había olvidado a Adam, pero no sabía que entraría a la jaula ¿Cómo? ¿No estaba muerto?

—No te daré detalles, pero si aceptas, entonces tendrás la oportunidad de ganar, cuando pase el año despertaras como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con la gracia de ángel, el tiempo que pasaste te ayudara a no volverte loco en la jaula y la gracia recompensara el tiempo que Adam perdió—

—Entonces ¿Solo debo aceptar? ¿Qué harás tú? —pregunto Sam—¿Qué pasara con Cas, Bobby y con Dean? —

—Yo estaré allí, el tiempo en el cielo será diferente al de la tierra, en el cielo podrás ver a Lucifer y Miguel antes de la guerra, para que te des cuenta de varias cosas, no he inventado a los humanos por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte de ellos, no digas nada del futuro, pues puedes afectar a las personas y Cas estará allí al igual que todos—

—pues si es eso, acepto—

—Muy bien—

—Antes que nada ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunto Sam

—Porque tienes un alma muy buena, no quiero que te ensucies en el infierno—respondió Chuck—ahora, despierta—

Sam abrió los ojos para notar que estaba en un sitio extraño, había demasiada luz y tenía que usar una mano para cubrir sus ojos mientras intentaba ver claramente, escuchaba voces a su alrededor, voces extrañas hasta que logro distinguir.

—¿Otro novato? Creía que papá tendría suficiente con Cas pero parece que envió a uno último y parece haber sido humano—era la voz de Baltazar

Abrió los ojos notando a demasiados ángeles a su alrededor, entre ellos noto a Castiel, Gabriel, Baltazar, Raphael.

—Uh—soltó un gemido al sentirse tan rodeado e indefenso, todos eran mucho más altos de lo que recordaba.

Se apoyó en sus brazos levantándose de su posición recostada para observar mejor, todos le vieron y levantaron la vista detrás de él.

—Vamos, lo están asustando—dijo la voz detrás suya recogiéndole del suelo y cargándolo.

Sam se sujetó a las manos de quien le cargaba, era demasiado alto, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le cargo, no recordaba que fuera tan alto, podría lastimarse si caía, movió sus pies sujetándose de las manos grandes mientras soltaba un chillido de miedo.

—Papá dijo que puede estar confundido, no vayamos a hacer que llore en su primer día—reconoció la voz con horror, miro a su izquierda notando a un sujeto rubio de ojos claros.

—L-Lucifer—tartamudeo

—Mira, ya conoce a su hermano mayor ¿Qué tal eso Miguel? —dijo el mencionado mirando al que cargaba a Sam

—¿M-Miguel? —

No sabía porque se sentía atrapado, seguramente intentarían de convencerlo para decir que sí, quizás torturas o cualquier otro método, no estaba Dean en ningún lado aunque dios le había dicho que estaría, estaba solo a merced de esos sujetos y se sentía tan débil, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en desesperación.

—O cariño, no llores, está bien—dijo Miguel de manera reconfortante

Maldita edad, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos por si solas, se lo froto con su antebrazo fingiendo que no estaba asustado.

—Vamos sonríe Samuel—

Miro sorprendido a Lucifer por el nombre, quizás sabían quién era y estaba todo perdido, esto hizo que llorara aún más, no quería, quería detenerse, pero solo lograba temblar aun con lágrimas cayendo.

Miguel lo acercó abrazándolo lentamente y acunándolo en sus brazos, Lucifer se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza, sus lágrimas se fueron deteniendo para abrir los ojos y mirar a los arcángeles.

—¿N-No me harán daño? —pregunto Sam con su mejor mirada de cachorro

—Claro que no Sammy, no somos monstruos, somos tus hermanos—dijo Lucifer acariciando la mejilla de Sam—así que no llores—

Sam miro atrás suyo, busco a Castiel y a Gabriel, era sorprendente verlos a todos, tenían diferentes formas pero igualmente casi iguales que las que conocía.

—Castiel—llamó, confiaba en él lo suficiente para saber si debería confiar en alguien más

Castiel se sorprendió de que el novato supiera su nombre, se acercó mirándole algo nervioso.

—Relájate Castiel, sé que es nuevo para ti ser hermano mayor pero no tienes que estar tan tenso—dijo Gabriel detrás de ellos suspirando

Castiel asintió mirando a Sam, aun parecía nervioso para Sam, pero sabía que debía preguntarle algo.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —omitió el nombre de Dean, porque sabía que no debía decir nada del futuro.

—¿Hermano? Todos somos tus hermanos—contesto Gabriel confuso

—Sam ¿Quieres comer o quieres dormir? —pregunto Miguel por fin

Sam no lo sabía, quería hablar con Cas a solas en lugar de entre tantos ángeles y arcángeles, pero tampoco sabía que debía hacer.

—¿Saben dónde está dios? —

—Quieres decir papá, a tu edad debes llamarle papá—corrigió Baltazar

Sam asintió en forma que comprendió.

—Está ocupado—contesto Raphael—por ahora es más importante pensar quien será el encargado del novato—

—Papá dijo que nosotros nos encargaríamos—contesto Miguel mirando a Lucifer y a Gabriel—Los arcángeles—

—No sabemos por qué, pero dijo que todos debemos encargarnos—

Todos asintieron antes de que regresaran a sus puestos, Sam miro a Castiel retirarse.

—¡Cas! —gritó moviéndose para soltarse de Miguel y correr junto a Castiel—¡No te vayas! —

—Sam, podrás verle después—dijo Gabriel—Yo soy su encargado así que lo veras muy constantemente—

—Pero…—

—Vamos Sam, seguramente tienes hambre y seguramente querrás dormir un poco—Miguel volvió a cargarlo para sujetarle contra su pecho de forma protectora.

Sam se retorció un poco intentando liberarse, tenía muy poco tiempo, necesitaba ir a con Dean para discutir algunas cosas antes que nada, no tenía tiempo para dormir o descansar y tampoco pensaba dejarse vencer por aquellos arcángeles, quizás podría ir a ver a Chuck para preguntarle un par de cosas más.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en un tipo casa, había una sala grande, parecía haber un tipo cocina a un lado y un pasillo con varias habitaciones, después de observar el ambiente continúo luchando por soltarse.

—Parece que este novato no quiere que le carguen—dijo Miguel dejando a Sam en el suelo

Sam miro hacia la puerta, las ventanas y cualquier lugar para escapar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —

—En el cielo—rió Gabriel


	2. Capitulo 2

No sabía ir a la tierra, ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a otro lugar para poder acarrear información sobre su hermano, suspiro pensando.

—Ven—indico Lucifer

Sam le miro unos momentos y a la mano que se le ofrecía para ayudar como si fueran a quemarle, miro a los otros tres arcángeles, ahora que lo pensaba estaba rodeado de enemigos futuros excepto por Gabriel, negó con la cabeza caminando hacia la ventana más cercana para ver por ella, los arcángeles se miraron entre ellos de manera confusa.

—Sam, ven aquí pequeño, vamos a darte algo de comer—dijo Miguel

Sam le ignoro, tenía una tarea mucho más importante que preocuparse por ellos.

—Sam, te están hablando—dijo Raphael descruzando los brazos

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca les había tocado un novato que les ignorara de esa forma como si no quisiera escucharlos.

—Sam—Gabriel elevó un poco la voz

Sam reacciono mirando al arcángel más joven, después de todo había muerto ayudándoles, sino fuera por él seguramente Lucifer los hubiera atrapado.

—¿Sí? —pregunto, quizás le debía algo de atención a Gabriel

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos ¿Por qué ignoro a todos menos a Gabriel?

—Los mayores le están hablando, responda—Gabriel indico con la mirada a sus hermanos

Sam frunció el ceño mirándoles.

—No tengo hambre—contesto—quiero salir—

—Necesita descansar y comer algo, puede hacerle daño sino recupera su gracia antes de explorar—dijo Miguel sonriendo de manera comprensible

Sam suspiro, le estaban hablando como si fuera un niño y aunque era comprensible aun le incomodaba, miro a Gabriel estirar su mano para tomar la de Sam, se acercó tomándola para seguirles aun con un puchero.

Lucifer se sentía algo herido de que se fuera con Gabriel sin pensárselo y aun se le hacía extraña la mirada que le había dado anteriormente.

Llegaron a la cocina y Raphael se encargó de darle un vaso a Sam con un líquido extraño, parecía miel un poco más liquida y tenía un olor diferente, muy fuerte y para nada agradable, Sam hizo una mueca ante el olor.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto

—Ambrosía, ayuda a la gracia de los novatos, bébala—ordeno Raphael cruzando los brazos

Sam tomo un poco, era extremadamente dulce, demasiado para su gusto escupió un poco en su vaso y comenzó a escupir la restante en su boca, un trago y le daría diabetes, los mayores se miraron, era extraño, normalmente la ambrosía les encantaba a los novatos.

—¿Qué sucede Sam? —pregunto Gabriel

—Está muy dulce—dijo Sam aun con una mueca de asco, ahora veía porque Castiel había disfrutado la comida humana

—Así debe ser, bébela, la necesitas—comentó Lucifer

No podían ordenarle que ingiriera algo que no quería, mucho menos el diablo, se cruzó de brazos en señal de que no haría nada más, parecería más como un niño, pero no le importaba.

—Bébela—dijo Miguel intentando

Nunca habían tenido la necesidad de obligar a un novato a beber ambrosía, eso era difícil y extraño.

—No la quiero—contesto Sam alejándose de ellos, alguien le tomo por el brazo para que no se fuera.

Sam levantó la vista para ver a Lucifer mirándole molesto, reprimió un gemido de miedo antes de mirar su brazo y la mano que le sujetaba, tomo algo de valor.

—Suéltame—murmuro a Lucifer

Lucifer le vio sorprendido, como si aquello le estuviera lastimando, incluso Sam se sentía un poco mal por cómo estaba actuando, pero no dejaría que le trataran así no cuando eran los responsables de todos sus problemas.

Gabriel noto las miradas de sus hermanos, sabía que esto se tornaría en una pelea y no quería que el pequeño pasara un mal primer día, por lo cual se adelantó.

—Vamos Sam, solo bebé un poco hasta terminarla, no tienes que tomarla toda ahora, con un vaso por día tendrás—suplico con una sonrisa intentando suavizar el ambiente

Sam miro a Gabriel unos momentos, estaba perdiendo el tiempo en discutir y aun le debía mucho a Gabriel así que asintió caminando de regreso al vaso y mirándolo con algo de asco, tomo un par de sorbos antes de tomar el vaso para pasearlo con él.

—Pero lo beberé mientras pasa el día—anunció Sam con el vaso en las manos, era un vaso de plástico normal para no romperlo, de un azul.

Gabriel sonrió asintiendo mientras se acercaba, pensaban que eso sería suficiente para él, pero el ambiente entre ellos había cambiado demasiado, como si analizaran a Sam a fondo, había algo raro en él, algo diferente a otros novatos.

—¿Quieres jugar algo? Yo soy muy bueno con los juegos—dijo Gabriel sonriéndole a Sam

Sam frunció el ceño en indignación, que no era un niño, no necesitaba jugar y no quería establecer mucha relación con sus futuros enemigos, aunque quizás podría evitar un poco la muerte de Gabriel, así podría compensarle la ayuda en aquel motel.

—Quiero salir—contesto Sam dándole un pequeño sorbo a su vaso, el sabor no se quitaría, era extremadamente dulce.

—No puedes salir hoy pequeño, el primer día debes descansar lo más posible—dijo Miguel cruzando los brazos

—Sabemos que debes tener energía, pero lo mejor será quedarte a jugar un poco—continuo Raphael

Sam les miro molesto, quizás si ellos no estuvieran tendría más posibilidades de convencer a Gabriel que lo sacara a pasear.

—¿Por qué no se van a sus trabajos? Según lo que se deben estar muy ocupados ¿Por qué siguen conmigo? —pregunto Sam mirando a los tres mayores dejando de lado a Gabriel

Se miraron entre ellos, como intentando notar el lado bueno ante lo que Sam había dicho, era algo grosero, casi los estaba sacando de su propia casa.

—¿No crees que fuiste muy grosero? No se debe decir eso y menos a tus hermanos mayores—regaño Gabriel un poco molesto.

Sam bufó, le estaban regañando ahora por ser grosero, debería disculparse y si se sentía un poco mal, estaban siendo muy amables con él, pero sabía cómo eran realmente y no se permitiría sentirse mal por aquellos seres sin sentimientos que por una lucha sin sentido matarían a la mitad de la humanidad, eso le hacía sentir más molesto que antes.

—Ellos no son nada mío—murmuro Sam, su hermano estaba esperando para verle morir, desesperado buscando cualquier solución y sufriendo en silencio, esos nunca serían sus hermanos.

Escuchó un sonido de los cuatro, como de sorpresa, él se concentraba en ver el suelo que parecía de madera, se sentía mal por alguna razón, sentía culpa, pero ni eso le haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿Sam? Míranos—escucho a Lucifer y levantó la mirada—¿Por qué dices eso? —

No sabía que contestar, se sentía presionado por la mirada de decepción de todos, se quedó en silencio y sentía que su labio comenzaba a temblar, apretó el vaso en sus manos para evitar que las emociones y los dolores del pasado le inundaran para soltarse a llorar, tonto era ese cuerpo de niño que hacía que sus emociones se quisieran soltar libres, quería gritar que lo sentía para deshacerse de la culpa pero al mismo tiempo quería mandarlos a todos al infierno.

—Responde—dijo duramente Miguel pero igualmente tenía una pizca de dolor en su voz

—¿Dónde está papá? ¡Quiero a papá! —grito tirando el vaso al suelo y derramando el líquido, sabía que estaba actuando como un verdadero niño, pero al menos disiparía sospechas que sabía que los arcángeles comenzaban a tener y soltaría un poco de su frustración con una pequeña justificación.

Supo que había hecho bien cuando las miradas de los mayores cambiaron a un suspiro de comprensión, Miguel se acercó para cargarlo mientras Sam soltaba un par de lágrimas.

—Parece que alguien esta frustrado—Miguel sonrió a Sam

—Y parece que alguien necesita dormir—concluyó Lucifer sonriendo igualmente

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se sentía bien ser tratado con un poco de cariño, siempre estaba solo cuando su hermano y su padre salían a cazar o estaba solo con su hermano, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un berrinche y mucho menos actuar como un niño, se le había obligado a madurar demasiado temprano.

—No quiero dormir—gimoteó aún tenía un nudo en la garganta del que no podía deshacerse

Los mayores le sonrieron como si fuera un niño, claro, era un niño pero aún se sentía extraño. Miguel le cargó más cerca quitándole un poco de cabello de su cara para verle mejor, le mostro una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Si no te duermes con la historia entonces te dejare hacer lo que quieras—

Sam sonrió, no por la historia, sino que conseguiría lo que quisiera, una historia no podría ganarle a la edad que tenía había dejado de dormir bien días por una investigación, pero a la edad de 11 años no recordaba bien haberse desvelado mucho sobre todo con Dean vigilándole.

Asintió con la cabeza, Miguel le sonrió seguro pensando que le emocionaba la historia así que se dirigió al pasillo entrando en la última habitación del pasillo al lado derecho, había una cama regular con una manta azul oscuro, las almohadas se veían esponjosas, era algo de lujo comparado con los moteles en los que se quedaba, Miguel se acercó dejándolo suavemente en la cama.

Por primera vez analizo su ropa, era muy cómoda pero a la vez rara, llevaba una túnica verde claro, que resaltaba con el color de sus ojos y estaba sujetada por un cinto dorado, las mangas le llegaban hasta poco debajo de los hombros y tenía un cuello redondo, llevaba unas sandalias de cuero sujetadas con un atado extraño, lograba ver su pequeño pie a través de ellas.

—Listo, ahora vamos—Miguel saco sus enormes alas blancas para recostarse en la cama al lado de Sam.

Sam dio un salto al ver las alas, eran impresionantes y a la vez hacia ver a Miguel más poderoso, eso le había asustado hasta que el arcángel se recostó a su lado bajando una ala por la cama, Sam miro entre Miguel y su ala como esperando a que le atacara.

—Recuéstate—Miguel sonrió al ver la confusión del pequeño

Sam se bajó lentamente sobre el ala, era cálida y muy suave, estaba demasiado cómodo en ella, pero no podía ceder ante la comodidad, necesitaba seguir despierto. Miguel le sonrió comenzando su historia, Sam le ponía atención, como siempre Miguel contaba una historia de la creación y de cosas que Sam no conocía lo cual le hacía interesante, pero antes de que se diera cuenta sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, intento evitarlo hasta que se cerraron dejándolo dormido.


	3. Capitulo 3

Despertó cubierto con la manta azul, estaba solo en la habitación, maldijo por dentro por haberse dejado vencer por el sueño y se quitó la manta de encima bajándose de la cama revisando a su alrededor, escuchó voces por lo lejos así que se acercó abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido, miro por el pasillo sin ver a nadie solo las puertas cerradas, las voces venían de la cocina.

Paso por la primera puerta al lado de la suya, abriéndola lentamente, había otra cama más grande con un escritorio y varios papeles, había libreros y parecían ser varios frascos en estantes con líquidos extraños, parecían plantas o algo así, quizás insectos o animales.

—Pequeño—

Salto al escuchar una voz detrás, Lucifer estaba mirándole con una sonrisa, tragó saliva, de todos él tenía que encontrarle.

—No debes entras en las habitaciones sin permiso, molestarías a los demás y no es bueno, esa es la habitación de Raph, delante de la tuya está la de Gabriel—explicó cargando a Sam y caminando por el pasillo, señalo la de al lado de Gabriel—Esa es la mía y la de enfrente es de Mikey—

Sam observaba atentamente, definitivamente investigaría a fondo intentando encontrar alguna debilidad entre ellos, escucho las voces de la cocina.

—Recuerda que papá dijo que podría ser algo diferente y difícil, debemos ser buenos hermanos, puede estar confundido—era la voz de Gabriel

—Lo entiendo, pero tampoco tendrá más oportunidad que otros—dijo Raphael

—Le daremos unos días antes de que comience sus clases y lecciones, para que se adapte, recuerden que él también debe estar confundido—concluyó Miguel

Lucifer gruño cuando entro para atraer la atención, todos miraron a Sam devolviendo las sonrisas.

—Mira quien está despierto—dijo Miguel cargando a Sam

Sam se volvió a sostener de las manos de Miguel temiendo caer mientras le transferían de brazos, tardaría en acostumbrarse, cuando Miguel le abrazo bien se soltó, estaba un poco feliz sin saber porque pero ahora que estaba descansado podría salir y nadie se lo impediría.

—Quiero salir—anunció Sam con una sonrisa

—Se dice "¿Puedo salir?" —corrigió Lucifer—Debe pedir permiso, no ordenar—

Sam bufo en respuesta, no necesitaba pedirle permiso a esos tipos, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse de que ellos se molestaran.

—¿Por qué quieres salir? Puedes jugar aquí adentro—dijo Gabriel.

Casi no había notado, pero ellos llevaban ropas parecidas a la suya, una túnica con una toga, solo que cada uno tenía diferentes colores o composiciones, ahora que lo pensaba ¿A qué se refería con jugar?

—¿Jugar? —pregunto Sam algo confundido

—Sí, puedes jugar aquí adentro—continuo Gabriel mirando a Miguel

Miguel le bajo al suelo con cuidado, Sam tanteo para poder pararse bien en el suelo y luego miro a los mayores unos momentos sin saber que querían que hiciera, nunca había podido jugar, quizás con los soldados de juguete o legos, pero eso era cuando era mucho más pequeño.

—Parece que hay una emergencia, lamento dejarlos solos pero tengo que atenderla—dijo Raphael avanzando por la puerta de la entrada

Sam quería salir aun, buscaría lo que fuera pues en esa casa no había mucho, siguió a Raphael hasta la puerta cuando alguien le detuvo cargándole por los brazos.

—No, tú te quedas aquí—

Sam miro molesto a quien le detenía, Miguel nuevamente, él podía hacer lo que quería, no tenían derecho a detenerle. Camino depositándolo en la sala de estar, no había ni televisión, seguramente no había aparatos electrónicos, miro si habría luz eléctrica y no, nada.

Miro de regreso a la puerta en cuanto vio a Miguel alejarse de junto a él, corrió tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo pero no se abría aun así continuo con la esperanza.

—Sí que eres terco—dijo Lucifer un poco molesto cargándolo de regreso—Que no puedes salir—

Pues si no tenía otra opción, entonces buscaría en otros lugares otra salida, corrió hacia su habitación, quizás encontraría algo interesante o algo que Chuck le habría dejado, en cuanto entro escucho los pasos de alguien, volteo para ver a los tres arcángeles restantes observándole, estúpidos acosadores ¿No podían dejarle solo un minuto?

Regreso abriéndose paso entre los mayores, en las otras habitaciones, quizás en la de Lucifer primero, llego a la puerta listo para abrirla pero alguien le cargo nuevamente, que a él le gustaba el suelo deberían dejarlo allí.

—Ya te dije que no puedes entrar a las habitaciones de los demás—regaño Lucifer—Ve a jugar a otro lado—

Le devolvió al suelo directo al pasillo y le dio un empujoncito para impulsarlo, Sam le miro, ni eso le dejaba hacer entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? Volvió a la sala, miro alrededor investigando un poco, toco las paredes para ver lo gruesas que eran, se acercó a los sofás observándolos, se agachó para ver el suelo, todo anormal, no sentía corrientes de viento, no había humedad, frío o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Gabriel

Sam dio un salto, había olvidado que le estaban siguiendo, suspiro mirando a los mayores ¿Qué podría decir?

—¿Jugando? —contesto en duda

Gabriel sonrió sacudiéndole el cabello mientras sonreía.

—Claro, si tú lo dices—

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto Lucifer—Puedes comer algo si quieres—

Sam frunció el ceño, no quería ese asquerosamente dulce líquido. Lucifer rió ante la mirada de Sam comprendiendo la situación.

—No tiene que ser ambrosía, puedes comer algo de pan o algo por el estilo—continuo

¿No tenían comida normal? Sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—O podrías comer fruta, pero a los novatos no les gusta mucho—comento Miguel

Sam cambió la expresión, no era mucho pero era comida real y no estaba mal algo de fruta, asintió con la cabeza para la impresión de los arcángeles.

—De acuerdo, te daré algo de manzana o uvas—Miguel se dirigió a la cocina

Sam les siguió, tenía algo de hambre después de todo, observo la cocina, las ventanas quizás podrían abrirse con algún cuchillo o palanca, eso lo haría cuando no le vigilaran. Le sirvieron un palto con un racimo de uvas y pocos trozos de manzana, era muy poco, no se llenaría pero peor era nada, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer, era la mejor fruta que había comido, los demás se sentaron con él.

—Te explicaremos las reglas generales—explico Miguel atrayendo la atención de Sam

A él no le parecía tener reglas, no las necesitaba, sabía cuidar de sí mismo, pero igualmente asintió.

—No puedes ir a ningún lugar solo, tienes que decirnos a nosotros—Sam rodo los ojos, era una regla tonta, no necesitaba de nadie a su alrededor siguiéndole, tenía que cumplir con su misión y no preocuparse por esas cosas—No ser grosero, no decir maldecir o decir malas palabras, no tienes que rayar las paredes, tienes que obedecer a todos nosotros…—

Continuo una larga lista de reglas que Sam creía innecesarias, la mayoría eran las generales para los niños como no rayar paredes, no romper nada y esas tonterías, decidió ponerle atención a su comida en lugar de a las tontas reglas que dictaba Miguel, volvió su atención cuando comenzó a escuchar algo que no le gusto.

—Y sí rompes alguna regla cualquiera de nosotros tiene derecho a castigarte, si estas en presencia de otro nos dirá a nosotros, el castigo dependerá de lo que hayas hecho ¿Comprendes? —termino esperando la respuesta de Sam

¿Castigo? No, no lo permitiría de ninguna manera, no era un niño, no mentalmente, sería demasiado vergonzoso y más que ellos fueran quienes le podrían castigar, era una tontería y estaba seguro que por nada del mundo lo permitiría así que asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

—Bien, entonces hora de dormir—Miguel se levantó quitándole el plato a Sam, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había terminado, pero aún tenía hambre.

Lucifer le cargó por detrás alzándolo al aire, por unos momentos sintió miedo, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse, se sujetó fuertemente a Lucifer mientras era llevado de regreso a su habitación.


	4. Capitulo 4

Despertó a media noche, no recordaba ni como se había dormido o recostado, era una tontería quedarse dormido de esa manera, necesitaba salir de ese sitio y buscar algo, una manera de solucionar lo que fuera, se levantó, no llevaba las sandalias de cuero por lo que no hacía mucho ruido, su padre le había enseñado a ser silencioso así que no tenía problema.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado observando el pasillo, estaba oscuro y no había luces, pero lograba ver la luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas, camino en silencio hasta la cocina y para su suerte encontró la ventana abierta, una suave brisa se colaba desde ella, quizás para poder dormir mejor, escucho un sonido extraño desde lejos, quizás alguno de los arcángeles durmiendo por puro placer.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana algo más alto que él, dio un impulso y logro salir, solo un salto y estaría afuera, aterrizó bien, cuando recordó aquella estúpida regla "No irse o alejarse sin que nadie lo sepa" la ignoro caminando, no era el cielo que recordaba, parecía diferente con varios caminos largos, a lo lejos veía algunos árboles y otros edificios, decidió por el bosque, en los edificios habría personas que le detendrían.

Entro en un tipo bosque llenos de árboles frutales, a lo lejos estaba un pequeño lago, todo era muy hermoso, pero se sentía nervioso por estar por allí solo además que aun sentía sueño, miro alrededor del lago buscando algún lugar donde meterse hasta encontrar un agujero debajo de las raíces de un árbol cubierta por arbustos, se acercó metiéndose, era lo suficientemente pequeño para caber y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Una brillante luz le despertó encandilándole, era de día de nuevo.

—Mierda—murmuro para sí mismo y sus debilidades de ese cuerpo físico.

Se puso de pie saliendo del agujero y limpiándose la tierra y todo lo que se le había pegado a la ropa, miro por el camino listo para correr, no sabía que hacer primero pero todo era posible, quizás buscar una manera de ir a la tierra o de que alguien le dijera como rayos evitar el apocalipsis, lo mejor era buscar a dios para obtener mejores respuestas, eso sería lo primero, tomo aire fijando un camino, quizás si encontraba a aquel ángel del jardín que hablaba con dios podría ayudarle a saber dónde estaba, con un objetivo comenzó a caminar.

—¡Lo encontré! —escuchó lo que parecía ser la voz de Gabriel gritando, se volvió para verle a lo lejos antes de que Miguel saliera entre los arboles mirándole con sorpresa.

Sam dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a Miguel acercarse furiosamente, no negaría que le dio miedo aquella cara molesta y que se acercara rápidamente, incluso sintió que sus piernas temblaban, Miguel llegó tomándolo por los brazos y acercándolo en un abrazo que incluso impresiono a Sam.

—¿Estas bien? —

—Sí—contesto Sam algo confundido casi por costumbre

Miguel se separó de él aun con una mirada molesta, le agito un poco desde los brazos.

—¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos!? —

Sam estaba asustado, le recordaba a su padre cuando se iba o hacía algo imprudente, Miguel usaba aquel típico tono de padre molesto y preocupado así que no sabía que responder.

—¡Vamos a casa! —se puso de pie sujetando a Sam por la mano y haciéndole caminar de regreso mientras le regañaba—Ahora mismo me explicaras las razones para desobedecernos e irte por tu cuenta, quiero que me lo digas todo y sin mentir—

Sam suspiro mirando el camino contrario y alejándose del jardín cada vez más lejos de sus objetivos con unos arcángeles molestos, llegaron de regreso a la casa, Miguel sentó a Sam en el sofá pareciendo esperar, los otros tres arcángeles aparecieron a sus lados.

—¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde estaba? —pregunto Lucifer revisando a Sam, eso era extraño.

—Estaba en el jardín, ahora jovencito ¿Quieres explicarte? —dijo Gabriel severamente

Nunca le había visto hablar de esa forma, no eran sus padres y no tenía que explicar nada, se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—¡Conteste! —grito Raphael

—Me perdí—contesto Sam mirando a otro lado aun molesto

—¡No mienta! —advirtió Lucifer—Y mírenos—

Levanto la mirada aun molesto, no quería explicar nada así que diría la verdad resumida.

—Quería salir—

—¿Por dónde salió? —pregunto Gabriel con los brazos cruzados

—Por la puerta—volvió a mentir, no quería que próximamente le quitaran la posibilidad de la ventana.

—¿Va a seguir mintiendo? Eso no le ayudara en nada y cambie esa actitud suya—regaño Miguel

—Por la ventana—dijo un poco menos molesto, ya estaba resignado.

—Veamos, decidió desobedecer justo después de que se le dictaron las reglas y además mintió ¿Tiene algo más que decir? —Miguel se cruzó de brazos aun mirándole como un padre molesto.

Sam negó con la cabeza, miró fijamente mientras Miguel se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, les dio unas miradas a los demás antes de mirar a Sam.

—Muy bien, entonces sabes que recibirás un castigo—

Sam abrió los ojos, no lo recordaba y no quería ni pensarlo.

—Te daré solo diez palmadas por ser tu primera vez—

¿Qué? ¿Acababa de decir palmadas? No, de ninguna manera lo permitiría, se puso de pie corriendo, iba a alejarse lo más posible, pero Miguel logro sujetarle la mano impidiéndole irse, Sam comenzó a retorcerse intentando liberarse, pero nada funcionaba, Miguel le arrastro hasta tirarlo boca abajo en su regazo, lo estaban castigando como si fuera un niño travieso, pataleaba para soltarse e incluso movía los brazos, pero Miguel le sujeto bien por la cintura atrayéndolo a él.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —grito Sam al ver que no podía liberarse intentando retrasar lo que sabía sería inevitable—¡Ay! —

Podía soportar el dolor, pero esto era diferente, le daba vergüenza y además se sentía vulnerable y sobre todo ¡le estaba pegando muy fuerte! Dio un salto y volvió a gritar cuando sintió otro fuerte golpe en su pobre trasero.

—¡Ow! ¡No! —era el tercero y aun se le hacía eterno, sentía las lágrimas por sus ojos, pero no quería llorar así que se aguantaba aun temblando por el dolor que sentía y el querer reprimir sus sentimientos y vergüenza.

—No se va a alejar solo—regaño Miguel dejando caer otro golpe

Sam ya no sabía qué hacer, no era muy fuerte para escapar por lo que llevó una mano para cubrirse de posibles ataques, sin querer las lágrimas se resbalaban de sus mejillas, sentía su fondo algo caliente, sabía que debería haber cambiado de color a estas alturas, Miguel quito su mano suspirando y sujetándola es su espalda.

—Lo siento—sollozo Sam al sentir que Miguel levantaba de nuevo la mano, la dejo caer el resto de las veces igualmente fuerte y seguido, Sam grito retorciéndose en el regazo del arcángel.

Miguel le levantó cuando termino, le había sacudido el cabello y frotado la espalda hasta que sus llantos se tranquilizaron, no sabía ni porque había llorado con algo tan trivial, pero aún tenía los ojos con lágrimas mirando a Miguel con su mejor cara de perrito, tenía un impulso por frotarse el trasero adolorido, pero lo planeaba soportar frente a ellos que le miraban como si fuera un dulce adorable.

—Te iras al rincón en tiempo fuera a pensar en lo que hiciste, cuando yo te diga quiero que vengas conmigo a decirme que hiciste mal y porque te castigaron—dijo Miguel indicando un rincón de la sala

Sam bufó secando algunas lágrimas con su antebrazo, aun le estaban castigando ¿No tenía bastante?

—Vaya—ordenó sin dejar de apuntar al rincón

Sam asintió dirigiéndose al rincón indicado, antes de llegar miro a los otros arcángeles, quizás alguno le daría algo de compasión si les miraba tristemente, noto como le sonreían tristemente, como si se lamentaran un poco o sintieran compasión.

—Mirando al rincón y no se vaya a dar la vuelta o salir antes de que lo indique ¿entendió? —regaño Miguel

Asintió de nuevo volteándose a mirar el rincón, si tan solo hubiera sabido que eso sería parte del trato quizás no habría aceptado, hablando de eso ¿Dónde estaba Chuck? Él tenía que estar en un rincón con el trasero adolorido y Chuck felizmente en un lugar desconocido, bufo molesto.

Paso un rato, quizás pocos minutos antes de que escuchara la voz de Miguel diciéndole que podía salir, se dio la vuelta para ver que solo estaban Miguel y Gabriel en la habitación, los otros dos seguramente se habrían ido en el transcurso de los minutos, se acercó a Miguel con la mirada en el suelo, tenía vergüenza por ver a aquel que le había castigado y además aun sentía algo de dolor.

—Ahora quiero que me diga porque le han dado unas palmadas y le han enviado al rincón—pregunto Miguel cruzando los brazos aun sonando amable.

Estúpidos arcángeles y sus torpes castigos, idiota Miguel y sus estúpidas preguntas, Sam negó con la cabeza sin querer contestar, sabía que contestaría como un niño y aún tenía ganas de frotarse el trasero intentando disipar el dolor.

—¿Ah no? ¿Quieres otras palmadas y más tiempo en el rincón? Porque si no quieres responder es que no has aprendido nada—amenazó

Sam negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente se cubrió su trasero con ambas manos, aun le dolía, no podía volver a pegarle, lo mejor sería responder algo.

—Porque me fui sin permiso y sin avisarle a nadie—contesto Sam en un gemido

—¿Volverás a hacerlo? —

—No—

—Pues bien, venga—Miguel abrió los brazos acercando a Sam en un abrazo—Todo perdonado—

No lo admitiría, pero se sentía muy cómodo en los brazos del arcángel, aunque le hubiera castigado se sentía feliz de que le perdonara con algo tan sencillo, Dean o su padre tardaban tiempo en perdonarle cuando hacía algo realmente estúpido, incluso soltó un par de lágrimas más al recordar aquello, era su culpa el apocalipsis, buscaría a Chuck para volver a su época actual, haría lo que fuera para terminar con el apocalipsis, aunque se tenga que sacrificar, al menos así todos estarían a salvo.

—Ve a dormir una pequeña siesta, Gabriel te acompañara—Miguel miro a su hermano entregándole a Sam.

Sam sujeto la mano de Gabriel, no negaría que se sentía algo cansado por alguna razón.

—¿Por qué tengo sueño? —le pregunto a Gabriel en cuanto llegaron a su habitación

Gabriel le sonrió acostándolo en la cama y poniendo una manta encima.

—Porque eres un novato, tendrás mucho sueño hasta que tu gracia se estabilice—

—¿Estabilice? ¿Cuándo será? —

—Cuando tengas tus alas es más seguro, por ahora, descansa, estaré cerca por si necesitas algo solo grita mi nombre—


	5. Capitulo 5

—Sam—

Levantó la mirada, había varios libreros y un escritorio en medio, tenía una silla grande y cómoda y en medio estaba Chuck mirando a Sam con una sonrisa.

—¿Me buscabas? —

Sam corrió a acercarse al hombre, tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

—¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho como puedo arreglar las cosas! ¡Y me has dejado a merced de esos estúpidos arcángeles que solo saben dictar reglas y—

—Recuerda que estás hablando de mis hijos—regaño Chuck con una expresión sería—Y no te habría dejado en mejor lugar—

—Bien, eso no importa ¡Dime como arreglar lo del apocalipsis! —exigió Sam desesperado

—Nunca te dije que lo solucionarías, te dije que te prepararías para el momento en que te arrojaras a la jaula—

—¿¡Qué!? —grito Sam lo más fuerte que pudo, estaba muy molesto—¿¡Sabes lo que me han hecho para que me digas que vine para nada!? —

—Sí lo sé, se llama castigo y si no dejas de gritar de esa manera yo mismo te tirare sobre mi rodilla—amenazó Chuck

Sam soltó un gemido reprimido ante la amenaza, aun sentía algo de dolor de lo anterior, al menos ya no tanto, pero no quería nada de eso de nuevo.

—Sam, si pasas tiempo con Miguel y Lucifer podrás crear alguna relación con ellos, en un futuro te prometo revivir a Gabriel y Raphael y con el lazo que has formado con ellos lograran reconciliarse, recordar el pasado—

—¿C-Cómo harás eso? —

—Cuando le digas que sí a Lucifer entonces él pensara que los recuerdos que tienes sobre este lugar serán suyos hasta que los analice mejor y se dé cuenta de que son tuyos, para ese entonces estarás en la jaula, cuando le pases la gracia a Adam volverán a sentir la necesidad de cuidarlos y volverán a restaurar lo que han roto—explicó—Solo que los sueños no son parte de los recuerdos, por eso puedo explicarte esto en sueños, pero como hables de esto en la vida real todo se arruinara, ni siquiera lo menciones en voz alta—

—Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? Debo quedarme de esta edad y hacer todo lo que digan—

—Sí, quiero que tengas la infancia que nunca tuviste, además el ser un novato te protege de cualquier peligro sin mi ayuda—

—No quiero tener una infancia, no quiero protección, quiero arreglar lo que he hecho—dijo Sam desesperado

—Te aseguro que no es tan malo como suena—

—¿¡Dónde está mi hermano!? ¿¡Cómo vuelvo a la tierra!? —

—Aún no he inventado a los humanos Sam—contesto Chuck ignorando que Sam continuaba gritando—Te sugiero que obedezcas a tus hermanos, son muy buenos y cariñosos, pero pueden ser atemorizantes y severos cuando se molestan, no digas nada y solo disfruta de tu año de libertad e infancia, te prometo que te veré después—

—¿Qué? —Sam levanto la mirada antes de despertarse en la cama de su habitación—¡No! —

Estaba despierto, igualmente siendo un niño, estaba furioso, quería irse, él solo podría superar las pruebas, aunque admitía que era algo egoísta no pensar en que Adam sufriría también, pero justo ahora estaba molesto, sentía que desperdiciaba el tiempo aunque no fuera así y no quería ser tratado como un niño obedeciendo a esos estúpidos, comenzó a golpear la cama con enojo mientras las lágrimas de desesperación salían, realmente parecía un niño en una pataleta, pero no le importaba, quería sacar su enojo golpeando algo.

Gabriel entro corriendo a la habitación algo asustado seguramente por el grito de Sam, le miro llorando y golpeando la cama, no entendía que pasaba cuando se acercó para calmarlo, le cargo intentando acercarlo para abrazarlo, Sam no se había dado cuenta de Gabriel de tan molesto que estaba hasta que lo cargó, comenzó a patearle y a gritarle.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritaba molesto—¡Bájame! —

Gabriel intentaba sujetarlo, no es que no tuviera la fuerza, sino que entre patadas y golpes de Sam no podía hacer nada, vaya fracaso, ni a un novato podía cuidar bien y porque Sam estaba tan molesto ¿Era porque le habían castigado? No tenía de otra, llamó a Lucifer el cuál apareció en un momento al saber que era una emergencia viendo sorprendido lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué le hiciste para molestarlo tanto? —pregunto Lucifer acercándose para sujetar a Sam

—No lo sé, se despertó y ya estaba así, no sabía que hacer—

Sam seguía gritando y moviéndose en su desesperación, si tuviera a Chuck enfrente lo golpearía sin importarle nada, era su culpa.

—Tranquilo Sam ¿Quieres contarnos que sucede? Ven cariño—escuchó a Lucifer hablar más dulcemente que nunca lo cual le sorprendió dejando un poco su enojo y mirándole.

Lucifer se acercó abrazándole y acariciando su espalda y cabeza de manera relajante, Sam comenzó a llorar en el hombro del mismísimo diablo. Cuando se tranquilizó siguió recostado en el hombro de Lucifer suspirando, ahora debía soportar estar allí, olía dulcemente, eso no lo negaría, era un olor agradable.

—¿Quieres decirle a Luci y a Gabe lo que te molesto? —pregunto Lucifer y Sam negó con la cabeza—¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo conmigo?—

Ya no tenía caso salir, simplemente quería estar solo nuevamente sin que nadie le consolara por algo tan estúpido como lo que él causo, además Lucifer era su enemigo no su hermano, negó con la cabeza tristemente, eso sorprendió a Lucifer, que tan triste estaba Sam para no salir.

—Puede salir si vas conmigo, Mikey no se enojara—explico pero Sam volvió a negar

Lucifer soltó a Sam para ver qué haría, Sam camino hasta la cocina sentándose en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, había pasado así hasta que los cuatro arcángeles habían vuelto a casa, todos le miraban desde la sala con tristeza.

—Está demasiado triste y ni siquiera entiendo porque—dijo Gabriel

—Vamos, no ha pasado demasiado tiempo, sabemos alegrar a un novato triste—Miguel avanzó hacia Sam sacándolo de su asiento y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, Sam soltó una risa involuntaria, una risa que alegro a los demás animándolos a ayudar a Miguel a hacer reír a Sam.

Habían pasado algunos días siguiendo a los arcángeles por el jardín y por varios de sus puestos de trabajo, analizaba todo y era interesante hasta que ya no tenía nada que hacer, no pensaba jugar como un niño y aun no le dejaban ir solo a ningún lado, estaba frustrado.


	6. Capitulo 6

—Lucifer, quiero ir con Gabriel ¿Puedo? —

No sabía en qué momento había tomado algo de confianza, pero seguía a Lucifer a indicarle a los otros varias cosas y a lecciones que tenían, algunos le hablaban o hacían mimos por ser el más pequeño, se había acostumbrado un poco e incluso después de que le recordaran pedir las cosas demasiadas veces. No tenía otra opción, estaba atrapado en ese sitio bajo la vigilancia de esos ángeles gracias a dios, lo mejor sería llevar al corriente o se volvería loco.

Lucifer le miro, realmente parecía desesperado por algo que hacer o un poco de diversión así que asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero ve directamente con Gabriel, no te desvíes ¿Sabes bien el camino? —

Asintió rodando un poco los ojos, había pasado el camino y lo conocía, era derecho e izquierda desde allí ya se veía el lugar de Gabriel.

—Entonces ve—

Sonrió corriendo fuera, miro los alrededores, había varios ángeles pasando y caminando, otros charlando y riendo, paso por el lado de uno que le acaricio la cabeza, continuo corriendo con una sonrisa, no iría con Gabriel a su aburrido trabajo, regresaría a casa y buscaría a Castiel de camino, cualquier cosa era más interesante, ver al Castiel antiguo o explorar las habitaciones de los arcángeles y descubrir porque no querían que entraran a ellas, lo que primero tocara.

Quizás podría encontrar como salir de ese sitio antes de tiempo o encontrar alguna debilidad de los arcángeles.

Estaba emocionado, no sabía porque su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía la adrenalina, era quizás porque estaba desobedeciendo, era divertido, más que jugar cualquier tontería, talvez podría vengarse de todo lo que le sucedería en un futuro siendo un poco difícil, pero aún le preocupaban esos castigos para niños, no quería que le dieran palmadas, pero estaba tan aburrido.

Llegó a la casa sin encontrar a Castiel, ya tenía problemas por haberse desviado, corrió a la primera habitación, la de Miguel abriéndola, era tan impecable, reviso todo, debajo de la cama y cajones de ropa, encontró la espada de Miguel en uno de los cajones pero al tocarla con un dedo se quemó, siseó por el dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que no habría nada interesante cambiaría de habitación, corrió a la siguiente, la de Lucifer.

La abrió cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta de la entrada, cerró la puerta de Lucifer y miro alrededor sin saber qué hacer, no tendría explicaciones razonables y sentía su corazón latir rápido, miro el sofá y corrió a esconderse como último recurso, vio a Raphael entrar o lo que serían un sandalias pasar, estaba debajo del sofá así que solo tendría que guardar silencio, parecía que Raphael solo fue a su habitación, escuchaba el sonido de frascos, quizás de los que había visto anteriormente, los dejo en la mesa revisándolos antes de tomar algunos y regresarlos a su habitación, los restantes los tomo saliendo de la casa.

Sam soltó un suspiro de alivio al no haber sido descubierto antes de escuchar que la puerta se volvía a abrir, cerro la boca tapándosela con las manos.

—¡Sam! ¿Estás aquí? —era la voz de Lucifer, le habían descubierto demasiado rápido, aunque entre rebuscar en el cuarto de Miguel y lo que tardó Raphael era un buen tiempo a considerar.

No respondió por miedo, sabría que estaba aquí y que le había engañado, hubo un silencio antes de que se escuchara la puerta nuevamente y un silencio, se asomó un poco para ver si estaba alguien en casa y no vio a nadie.

Salió de su escondite muy nervioso, quizás si salía caminando no sería tan grave, decir que se perdió aunque sabía que Lucifer no se lo creería, sabía que debería preguntar o que alguien me guiaría, estaba perdido, salió de la casa con cuidado de que no había nadie alrededor.

Vio a varios ángeles por el camino, iría a con Miguel, quizás explicándole con algunas mentiras lograría salvarse, solo no tenía que encontrarse a Lucifer ni Gabriel pronto.

—¡Sam! —

Empalideció al escuchar la voz de Lucifer llamándole, se giró para ver al arcángel sumamente molesto caminando hacia él, Sam reprimió un chillido antes de intentar correr en dirección opuesta, pero Lucifer alcanzó a detenerle la mano y jalarlo hacía él, por la mirada de Sam sabía que lo sucedido había sido apropósito, tiro a Sam sobre su rodilla izquierda.

Sam empezó a moverse en cuanto se dio cuenta, le castigaría enfrente de todo el que pudiera verle, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo cuando sintió que Lucifer levantaba su túnica por detrás dejando su pequeño trasero desnudo y alcanzaba algo levantando la mano.

—¡No! —grito Sam antes de soltar un aullido, casi reconocía la sandalia de cuero que podría decir se le había marcado en su pobre trasero.

Movió sus manos cuando seguía cayendo golpes demostrando lo molesto que estaba Lucifer, comenzó a llorar por dolor más rápido de lo que pensaba y movía los pies intentando mitigar el dolor mientras aullaba o gritaba con cada golpe, no importaba que moviera las manos intentando cubrirse pues no alcanzaba.

—¡Luci! ¡Ow! ¡Lo siento! ¡Au! ¡Para porfavor! ¡Ay! —grito entre sollozos

Algunos ángeles se acercaban por los gritos para ver que sucedía, notaron al pequeño fondo rojo del novato y a Lucifer molesto, sonrieron en compasión al pequeño recordando varias cosas, Lucifer puso de pie a Sam mirándole molesto aun, Sam no pudo evitar frotarse su fondo adolorido mientras escuchaba a Lucifer.

—Desobedeciste apropósito, Gabriel me dijo que nunca llegaste y algunos ángeles te vieron irte a la casa por eso te he castigado, por desobediente y por mentir ¿entiendes? —

Sam asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y aun frotándose su pequeño fondo, se limpió un par de lágrimas.

—Cuando Miguel vuelva le contare lo que pasó, ahora quiero que vuelva a la casa pues estará castigado, si sé que te fuiste por otro camino o saliste de casa entonces volveré a darle algunas palmadas y lo pondré en un rincón ¿entendió? —

Volvió a asentir miserablemente, se sentía avergonzado de haber sido castigado en público, seguramente alguien se habría burlado y estaba algo molesto por eso. Lucifer le señalo el camino a casa y Sam comenzó a caminar de regreso a la vista de Lucifer, había varios ángeles murmurando entre ellos mientras él continuaba sollozando, uno de los ángeles se acercó sacudiéndole el cabello y sonriendo.

—No llores más, pronto se irá el dolor—dijo con una sonrisa

—A todos nos ha pasado, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza—dijo otro sonriéndole tristemente

Al menos no se burlaban, más bien se compadecían de él, eso le alegraba un poco por lo cual se secó las lágrimas continuando su camino de regreso, llegó para esperar a Miguel.

Llego a la casa aun con los ojos llorosos, noto a Raphael sentando en el sofá blanco revisando algunos papeles que dejo abajo al ver a Sam entrar con lágrimas en los ojos, abrió los brazos para recibir al pequeño novato.

—¿Qué te sucede pequeño? ¿Por qué lloras? —

Sam no pudo evitar volver a llorar, quería desahogarse con alguien así que corrió abrazando a Raphael y sollozando nuevamente en la túnica del mayor.

—L-Luci m-me pegó—sollozo

Raphael sonrió acariciándole la espalda suavemente para calmarlo.

—¿Te pegó fuerte? —

—Sí—renegó Sam, en alguna forma estaba molesto con Lucifer y casi parecía como si lo estuviera acusando

—¿Por qué te castigo nuestro hermano? —

Sam se quedó callado, realmente tenía sus motivos para castigarle, pero aun así no podía aceptarlo y sobre todo le castigo en público, pero sabía que cualquiera se molestaría y aun no sabía cómo lo tomaría Miguel cuando se lo contaran.

—Fuiste travieso ¿verdad? —continuo Raphael al ver que Sam no contestaba—Nuestro hermano no lo haría para avergonzarte, lo hace porque lo que hiciste estuvo mal—

Sam bufo en respuesta, pero igualmente no se separaba del abrazo, aun quería a alguien que le consolara, recordaba que siempre que su padre se molestaba y discutía porque no estaba de acuerdo con sus reglas, Dean estaba la mayoría del tiempo del lado de su padre y él tenía que estar solo; se iba a caminar o simplemente quería estar solo un tiempo, pero ahora había personas que se preocupaban por él cuando se sentía triste o mal y no solo le ignoraban, había alguien capaz de consolarle, no tenía que luchar solo con su tristeza ni intentar suprimir sus lágrimas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, no levantó la mirada porque quién fuera sería un problema, Raphael tampoco se movió.

—Vamos pequeño ¿Quieres comer algo o quieres dormir? —pregunto Raphael separándose

Sam lo pensó unos momentos, pero el sueño le ganaba así que prefirió irse a dormir, Raphael lo cargó hacia su habitación, logro ver que el que había entrado era Gabriel que se había ido a la cocina. Lo recostó suavemente y lo cubrió con la manta.

Últimamente tenía mucho sueño, hambre y además se aburría con facilidad, no recordaba que fuera así cuando era pequeño pero le habían explicado que era normal en los novatos después de todo.

Cuando se despertó había pasado poco más de una hora, salió de su habitación para ver a Lucifer y Miguel conversando en la sala de estar, tomo un poco de aire para darse valor y acercarse a ellos, camino lentamente con la mirada en el suelo, estaba acostumbrado a ser alto, pero últimamente se estaba acostumbrado a ver a todos mucho más altos que él.

—Luci me conto lo que hiciste ¿Tienes algo que decir por ti mismo? —pregunto Miguel con los brazos cruzados

—Lo siento—murmuro Sam

—¿Por qué te desviaste del camino? —pregunto Lucifer

Sam levantó los hombros moviendo un pie—Estaba aburrido—

—Mañana te irás conmigo y después te conseguiremos algo para que te diviertas ¿Entendido? —explicó Miguel aun con voz sería, Sam asintió con la cabeza—Pues entonces ven aquí—

Miguel se acercó tomando por el brazo a Sam y cargándolo, Sam dio un gemido temiendo que le fuera a castigar de igual forma pero en lugar de eso Miguel comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Sam comenzó a reír intentando escapar, Lucifer se le unió tirándolo sobre el sofá.

Sam reía moviendo sus piernas ya que sus brazos habían sido sujetados para hacerle más cosquillas, consiguió darle una patada en el brazo a Miguel pero parecía no afectarle en nada, se escucharon las risas de Gabriel y Raphael.

—Mira esos pequeños pies, apuesto a que tienen muchas cosquillas—dijo Gabriel divertido tomando un pie de Sam y quitándole la sandalia

—Nooo—grito Sam entre risas

—¿No? ¿Estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar con una risita maliciosa tomando el pie de Sam ente sus manos

—Siii—volvió a reír

—Veamos, porque creo que el pequeño me está mintiendo—Gabriel comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en uno de sus pies, Raphael más tarde se unió sujetando el otro pie de igual manera.


	7. Capitulo 7

Sam comía lentamente una manzana, estaba con Gabriel en el jardín junto al lago, Gabriel le contaba varias cosas sin sentido para él mientras masticaba la manzana que había recogido en el camino cuando varias nubes se acumularon para después escucharse relámpagos.

Ambos miraron a las nubes negras formadas de la nada, Sam miro a Gabriel como buscando una explicación pero Gabriel solo se veía preocupado.

—Oh no, vamos creo que algo malo paso—Gabriel tomo la mano de Sam corriendo de vuelta a la salida.

Otro relámpago atravesó el cielo cuando salieron del jardín, corrieron hasta ver a un grupo de ángeles reunidos alrededor de algo, Gabriel cargó a Sam para pasar entre los ángeles al saber que sucedía.

—¡Luci! ¡Miguel! —grito Gabriel al verlos discutir en medio de todo.

Bajo a Sam al suelo, Sam veía a los arcángeles mayores discutir, Lucifer se acercó a Miguel diciéndole algo y señalándole con un dedo hasta darle un empujoncito en el pecho, Miguel empujo a Lucifer lejos de él gritándole algo de regreso hasta que Lucifer salto encima de Miguel comenzando a golpearlo, estaban rodando en el suelo en una pelea ignorando por completo a Gabriel.

—¡Deténganse! —Gabriel intentaba separarlos, pero por ser el menor era considerablemente menos fuerte por lo que no logro más que uno que otro golpe desviado hasta caerse al suelo—¡Llamen a Raphael! —grito señalando a algunos ángeles que asintieron para irse corriendo.

Gabriel aun intentaba separarlos cuando llego Raphael, ambos se acercaron intentando separar a los mayores de la pelea.

—¡Miguel! ¡Basta! ¡Esto es ridículo! —grito Raphael intentando igual que Gabriel separarlos

Sam vio a un par de ángeles llorar mientras veían como peleaban, él estaba confundido sin saber qué hacer, si se acercaba podría ser herido, no era tan resistente como Gabriel o Raphael pero igualmente dio un par de pasos hacia ellos para intentar ayudar.

—¡Sam quédate allí donde estas! —grito Gabriel

Asintió con la cabeza volviendo al lugar donde estaba.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Lucifer y Miguel! ¡Sepárense ahora mismo! —se escuchó una potente voz desde atrás.

Sam giro para ver a dios que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando a los arcángeles con el ceño fruncido, por suerte los arcángeles le habían escuchado para detenerse pero aún no se habían separado.

—Gabriel, toma a Sam—ordenó mirando al novato—Los quiero a los cuatro en mi oficina, ahora—

Los cuatro arcángeles asintieron con la cabeza, Gabriel se acercó cargando a Sam.

—Parece que alguien se metió en problemas—se burló Gabriel susurrándole a Sam.

Los cuatro alzaron sus alas para desaparecer, antes de que se diera cuenta Sam estaba en aquel lugar que soñaba constantemente cuando dios estaba en sus sueños, al menos sabía que el lugar existía.

Los arcángeles estaban parados de mayor a menor, casi todos tenían la ropa sucia de tierra, Lucifer y Miguel tenían algunos golpes en el cuerpo y estaban intentando no verse ambos luciendo aún molestos cuando alguien apareció frente a ellos.

—¡Quiero una explicación para tan comportamiento de ustedes dos! —grito apenas apareció dirigiéndose a los arcángeles mayores.

Ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo intentando justificarse hasta que dios levanto una mano para callarlos.

—Por lo que entendí tuvieron el mismo desacuerdo de su última pelea, pero quiero que cada uno lo explique bien, Miguel, comienza—

—Lucifer piensa que no todos deben tomar las lecciones de entrenamiento comunes—

—¡Son innecesarias para varios ángeles! ¡Deben tomar las lecciones de pelea no entrenamiento! —interrumpió Lucifer

—¡Yo no te digo como dar clases a los más jóvenes aunque también piense que varias lecturas tuyas son inútiles! —grito Miguel de vuelta

—¡La guerra es mucho menos probable, el conocimiento te hace más fuerte, pero creo que a ti te falta mucho ya que tu solo piensas en peleas! —

Sam no se podía creer que el mismo Lucifer dijera que una guerra era improbable, casi quería reírse ante aquello pero sabía que era mejor quedarse callado, miro por un momento a dios, sí que se parecía a Chuck en muchos sentidos, pero era tan alto como los arcángeles, él mismo le miro de reojo antes de volver la atención a los arcángeles.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? —Miguel se dirigió a Lucifer

—Lo que escuchaste—

—¡Basta! —grito dios—¡Siempre discuten sobre lo mismo y siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión! ¡Todos los estudios son necesarios! —

—Pero…—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

—¡No quiero escucharlos! ¿Les parece bien que sus hermanos menores tengan que correr a separarlos porque los otros ángeles tienen miedo de acercarse? —

Sam miro a Gabriel el cual le dio una sonrisa de lado quizás para intentar tranquilizarlo, ambos mayores miraron a otro lado.

—¿Les parece bien que el novato que tienen a su cuidado les vea intentar matarse entre ustedes? ¡Son los mayores! ¡Deben poner el ejemplo para arreglar todo con palabras y no con golpes! —

—Papá yo no quería…—comenzó a hablar Miguel

—Ahora no quiero que ninguno hable Miguel, ni siquiera puedo pensar que podría pasar si algún día los dejo solos a que peleen—Miro por un momento a Sam nuevamente—Han tenido estas peleas desde que eran pequeños y tienen que parar antes de que le hagan daño a algún menor—

—No quisimos hacerle daño a nadie—dijo Lucifer

—Gabriel—hablo dios mirando a Lucifer—¿Qué crees que habría pasado si Sam hubiera estado allí sin que tu o Raphael estuvieran presentes? —

—Se hubiera metido en la pelea—contesto Gabriel, era verdad, todos los ángeles tenían miedo de decir algo o moverse cuando los mayores peleaban, pero había notado que Sam había estado cerca de meterse—Se habría hecho daño—

—Saben las reglas, hacerle daño a un novato es de lo peor y no habrían tenido salida—

Ambos mayores asintieron arrepentidos, Sam observaba en silencio impresionado.

—Díganme alguna razón para no tirar a ambos sobre mi rodilla como cuando peleaban de pequeños—dijo mirando seriamente a los mayores—Y no, no me importa lo mayores que sean, si quieren actuar como novatos entonces no se quejen de ser tratados como novatos—

Tragaron saliva al escuchar aquello, las peleas nunca le habían gustado a su padre y siempre que algún ángel se peleara era castigado por el mismo dios, Miguel y Lucifer eran los que más peleas se metían siempre sufriendo las consecuencias.

—¡Él empezó con sus estúpidas reglas! —grito Lucifer señalando a Miguel el cual se molestó más

—¡Tú eres el que comenzó quejándose de todo sin siquiera escucharme! ¡Además tú fuiste quien salto sobre mí!—

—¡Tú me empujaste!—

—¡Basta! —grito dios interrumpiéndoles—No quiero más gritos y Lucifer te sugiero que cuides tu lenguaje—

Ambos gruñeron en respuesta, dios suspiro apretándose el puente de la nariz, amaba a sus hijos pero siempre que se metían en discusiones necesitaba algo de paciencia.

—Gabriel ve a calmar a los demás ángeles, Raphael vuelve a tu puesto, sé que estabas ocupado—suspiró mirando a los arcángeles mayores—Yo debo tratar con sus hermanos—

—¿Qué pasara con Sam?—pregunto Raphael

Sam miro a dios, también se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Déjalo conmigo, es solo un pequeño y no quiero que se quede con una mala impresión de sus hermanos mayores—

Los dos arcángeles menores asintieron inmediatamente desplegando sus alas y saliendo de la habitación, Sam les observo irse al igual que los dos mayores se ponían nerviosos.

—Pero papá, Sam…—

—Lucifer, Sam es muy pequeño y de seguro no quieren que les tema solo por verlos pelearse ¿verdad? —

Lucifer miro un momento a Sam y negó con la cabeza, Sam estaba un poco confundido, era verdad que le sorprendió ver la pelea pero no se había asustado, ya estaba acostumbrado aun así se quedó en silencio observando.

—Muy bien entonces Lucifer ve a un rincón y Miguel conmigo—

Ambos soltaron un gemido pero hicieron lo que les dijeron.

—Vamos hijo, terminemos con esto—

Tomo la mano de Miguel sentándose en su silla y colocándolo sobre su regazo, no le calentaría con su mano directamente quería acabar con todo así que hizo que un cinturón apareciera en su mano comenzando a bajarlo con fuerza.

Miguel intento mantenerse firme cuando comenzó a sentir el dolor del cinturón, pero después de varios golpes comenzó a patalear y a retorcerse en el regazo de su padre saltando cada vez que el cinturón bajaba.

—Porfavor ow lo siento padre ow no lo volveré a hacer pero porfavor ay d-detente—

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, Miguel apretó la pierna de su padre aun retorciéndose.

—¿Por qué te castigan?—pregunto sin detener las palmadas

—Por-porque me pelee con Luci ¡Ay!—

—Eres el mayor Miguel, debes enseñar con el ejemplo y no liarte a golpes con tus hermanos eso ya te lo he repetido muchas veces—

—L-Lo siento padre—sollozo

—Discúlpate con tu hermano—

—Lo siento Luci no debí pelear contigo—dijo llorando aun intentando alejarse de cinturón que continuaba cayendo

—¿Escuchas a tu hermano Lucifer? Quiero que te des cuenta de tus errores—

Bajo tres veces más el cinturón y lo dejo de lado, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Miguel para calmarlo mientras seguía llorando. Sam les observaba sorprendido sin saber qué hacer, solo se quedo observando en silencio, era impresionante ver al arcángel más poderoso llorar como un niño.

Tomo a Miguel en un abrazo hasta que se calmó lo suficiente, Miguel parecía mucho más calmado de lo que se le veía siempre, dios le susurro algo a Miguel e hizo que se pusiera de pie dirigiéndose a otro rincón.

—Lucifer ven—

Lucifer camino lentamente hacia donde estaba su padre, mirándole lamentablemente, dios le sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Lucifer para calmarlo un poco y sonriéndole, le tomo la mano y como hizo con Miguel se sentó tirando a Lucifer sobre su regazo, empezó dándole palmadas con la mano.

Sam desvió la mirada hacia Miguel el cual intentaba secar las lágrimas de su cara desde el rincón donde estaba.

Lucifer comenzó a luchar y gritar más rápido que Miguel, cuando Sam volvió a ver dios ya tenía el cinturón en la mano.

—¿Por qué te castigan Lucifer?—

—P-Por ¡ow! Pelear con Mikey ¡ay! Porfavor papá perdóname ¡ow!—

Lucifer ya era un lio de lágrimas, rápidamente llevo una mano para cubrirse.

—Retira la mano muchacho sino quieres que yo te la retire y ganes más palmadas—

—p-pero papá…duele mucho—

—Lucifer—

Resoplo quitando su mano, continuo llorando mientras dios seguía bajando el cinturón.

—Discúlpate con tu hermano—

—Perdóname Mikey, no volveré a pelear—sollozo moviendo las piernas para aliviar un poco de su dolor

Un par de golpes más y dejo el cinturón, Lucifer continuaba llorando aun después de que dios lo levanto en un abrazo.

—Ven Miguel—dijo más amablemente para unir a ambos en un abrazo

Sam los miraba sorprendido, de verdad que dios habría acabado el apocalipsis solo hablando con ellos, si tan solo se hiciera responsable de sus hijos en el futuro y no los abandonara, ahora mismo estaban los dos seres que querían terminar con el mundo llorando como unos niños sentados en el regazo de su padre.

Ya que ambos arcángeles mayores se calmaron lo suficiente miraron a Sam un poco avergonzados.

—¿Tienen algo que decirle a Sam?—

—Lamentamos pelear y que tuvieras que vernos—dijo Miguel

—Lo sentimos—agrego Lucifer vacilando con la mirada

Sam asintió en señal de perdón, para él no había nada que perdonar.

—Se pelean frente a Sam los castigo frente a él, tienen suerte que no decidiera bajarlos en mi regazo frente a todos los otros ángeles—

Ambos arcángeles miraron con terror a su padre sin querer imaginar aquello.

—Ahora, vayan con Raphael para que cure las heridas que se hicieron en la pelea—ordeno—No quiero excusas, tienen que curarse hasta los pequeños rasguños y cambiar sus ropas sucias, yo cuidare a Sam—

Asintieron desplegando sus alas y desapareciendo, Sam miro hacia dios, no sabía que decir, quizás preguntar cualquier cosa sería hablar sobre el futuro por lo cual era mejor no hablar hasta saber qué era lo que dios quería para cuidarlo y no dejarlo con algún otro ángel.


	8. Capitulo 8

Sam miro a dios frente a él, era como en sus sueños pero esta vez debía tener cuidado, sus recuerdos pronto se usarían.

—Hola Sam—

Respondió con un gruñido y cruzando los brazos, había pasado por tanto solo para que le dijera "hola".

—¿Sam? ¿Estas molesto?—pregunto en forma de broma

—¿Por qué no has querido verme?—

—Sabes la razón, además he estado demasiado ocupado—

—Tu puedes detenerlos ¡Detener cualquier estúpida pelea y no haces nada!—

—Sam, te sugiero que mejores tu tono y lenguaje porque a mí no me importa quien seas, aquí eres un novato—

Sam volvió a gruñir en respuesta, estaba molesto en ese momento pero era verdad que tenía que seguir cuidando su lenguaje y el tono con el que les hablaba a los demás porque allí todos eran mayores que él.

—Yo tengo mis razones y no creo que puedas comprenderlas y no lo digo porque seas pequeño, sino porque nadie lograría entenderlas—

—¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Solo piensas en ti mismo y en tener razón!—

—Sam—

Sam se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta, él no podía volar o transportarse, solo le restaba caminar.

—¡Sam!¡Detente!—

—¡No me importan tus estúpidas razones!—grito deteniéndose

—¡Suficiente!—

Dios camino hasta donde estaba Sam tomándolo por el brazo, lo jalo obligándolo a caminar de regreso, Sam no daba ni un solo paso, simplemente se tiro al suelo dejando caer todo su peso sobre él pero aun así lograba arrastrarlo.

—No dejare que nadie y menos un novato me hable así—

—¡Suéltame!—

Sam se estaba esforzando por contener sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, estaba tan molesto que no encontró otra salida, de un movimiento se acercó mordiendo la mano que le sujetaba.

—¡Ay! ¡Sam!—

No le importaba, le había soltado por lo cual se puso de pie corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, recordaba cómo eran los pasillos por lo cual logro salir de aquel sitio.

Miro los alrededores cuando salió, no sabía que parte del cielo era ese, siempre había ido a los mismos lugares porque no le permitían ir a algún sitio solo, tomo algo de aire y se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar.

—¿E-Estas bien?—

Levanto la mirada ante la voz algo familiar, frente a él estaban Baltazar y Castiel en sus versiones más jóvenes y pequeñas. Sam asintió con la cabeza, nunca había dicho cuando se sentía mal o bien pues siempre era mejor no preocupar a nadie.

—Cas, no quiero estar aquí, quiero volver con mi hermano y no me importa lo que pase—

Castiel le miro con confusión, el nuevo novato siempre parecía reconocerlo o tenerle mucha confianza, además el tema del hermano le confundía.

—Nosotros somos tus hermanos—contesto Castiel—¿O te refieres a los arcángeles?—

Sam bufo, era claro, nadie en ese lugar lograría comprenderle a menos que encontrara a alguien que supiera viajar en el tiempo, si viajaba al futuro entonces solo tendría que ver la manera de que algún otro ángel le regresara a su edad original.

—¿Algunos de ustedes puede viajar en el tiempo o conocen a algún otro ángel que pueda hacerlo?—

Ambos ángeles se miraron entre sí algo confusos.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? –pregunto Baltazar—Es muy difícil y peligroso hacerlo, además de prohibido—

—Porfavor—

—N-Nosotros sabemos hacerlo, pero está prohibido—dijo Castiel—Es algo que enseñan a todos los ángeles—

—¿Pueden enseñarme cómo hacerlo? Prometo no hacerlo solo quiero saber cómo se hace—

—Díselo a los arcángeles, quizás acepten ayudarte en eso—

—Ayúdenme ustedes, ellos no aceptaran—suplico Sam poniendo su mejor mirada de perrito—Porfavor—

Allí tenía su solución, solo necesitaba que aceptaran hacerlo sin que nadie se enterara, sería difícil pero no imposible.

—Tenemos dos problemas con tu petición pequeño—explico Baltazar—Una es que si nos atrapan estaremos en muchos problemas y la segunda es que tú no puedes aprender—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—

—No tienes tus alas y no tienes suficiente gracia—

Sam maldijo en silencio, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para que pudiera pasar para que pudiera aprender, pero en realidad no necesitaba aprender.

—¿Y si ustedes me llevan?—

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron ambos ángeles

—Imposible, los arcángeles estarán furiosos con nosotros—

—pero no será su culpa, yo diré que fue mi idea—

Era genial, si viajaba en el tiempo ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, ya recompensaría a Baltazar y Castiel por ayudarle, aunque si que le preocupaba que ambos se metieran en problemas porque él desapareciera ¿Y si se quedaban con él en el futuro?

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—pregunto Castiel con algo de curiosidad

Sam sonrió, había logrado picar la curiosidad de Castiel, eso era más que suficiente.

—Al futuro—

* * *

¡Lo había logrado! Después de un tiempo logro convencer a Baltazar y Castiel diciéndoles cosas maravillosas del futuro, ellos conseguirían lo necesario para viajar, necesitaban un par de cosas al ser tan jóvenes por lo que entendía y él volvería para preparase, no quería más problemas de los que necesitaba.

Regresaba a casa corriendo, no sabía que haría pero lo más seguro robaría alguna de las espadas de los arcángeles y algo de medicina del cuarto de Raphael, entro en la casa para encontrarse a los cuatro arcángeles, definitivamente se habían cambiado de ropa.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para molestar a papá tanto?—pregunto Gabriel acercándose a cargar a Sam en sus brazos.

No pensaba que dios fuera a decirles tan rápido, pensaba que tendría algo de tiempo.

—Fui grosero—contesto algo molesto, no diría mentiras, iría al punto.

—Papá quiere verte—dijo Miguel poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, parecía molesto.

Negó con la cabeza, no quería volver a ver a dios y mucho menos en aquellos momentos, tenía un arma contra dios, algo que sabía que estaba en su trato con él, pero eso sería su ventaja contra él.

—Quiero ir con mi hermano D…—

—¡Sam!—

Dio un salto al escuchar aquel tremendo grito, miro hacia la puerta, allí de pie estaba dios mirándole aún más molesto de como lo había dejado, trago un poco de saliva y Gabriel lo bajo al suelo, dios camino hacia él hasta estar frente suyo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije?—

Los arcángeles estaban sorprendidos por lo molesto que estaba su padre, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo habían visto así de molesto con un novato, siempre era bondad y amor con los más pequeños comprendiendo sus travesuras, lo cual les hacía preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Sam?

—Púdrete, haré lo que quiera—

—¡Sam!—gritaron los cuatro arcángeles sorprendidos por aquella respuesta

Dios suspiro calmándose, comprendía las reacciones de Sam, pero no podía dejarlo así, era un novato en el cielo y si dejaba pasarlo entonces todos cuestionarían su autoridad.

—Ven, te voy a lavar esas malas palabras—

Tomo la mano de Sam jalándolo para que caminara, había aparecido un puerta al lado de la cocina ¿Esa puerta había estado siempre allí? La abrió entrando con Sam, era un baño. Cargó a Sam sentándolo la taza del baño, se acercó al espejo abriéndolo y sacando una barra de jabón.

Sam frunció el ceño, recordaba que su padre nunca se había molestado con él o con Dean por decir malas palabras por lo cual nunca le habían hecho aquello, pero estaba seguro que no podía ser algo bueno. Vio como abrió el agua del lavamanos y paso la barra de jabón por el agua para después pararse frente a Sam.

—Abre—

Sam negó con la cabeza cerrando la boca, seguía molesto a pesar de todo.

—Muy bien—

Dejo la barra de jabón en el lavamanos y se acercó tomando el brazo de Sam poniéndolo de pie le hizo girar un poco entregándole varias fuertes nalgadas. Sam se retorció intentando evitar las palmadas, pero por más que intento no pudo ni moverse de su sitio.

—¿Vas a obedecer?—

—Sí—murmuro Sam entre dientes intentando que su voz no temblara.

—Bien—

Cargó a Sam volviéndolo a sentar en la taza cerrada del baño, tomo la barra de jabón de nuevo.

—Abre—

Sam obedeció mirándole fijamente con la peor mirada que podría darle en ese momento, dios le sujeto de la barbilla y comenzó a lavar con cuidado cada lugar de la boca de Sam mientras este se retorcía, el sabor era horrible, mucho peor delo que habría imaginado, cuando por fin le retiro la barra de jabón de la boca tuvo la tentación de escupirlo todo pero resistió pensando que de seguro volvería a lavársela, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Bajo a Sam de donde estaba sentado y lo saco del baño para regresarlo a donde estaban los arcángeles esperando, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, le dolían las nalgadas que había recibido, detestaba el sabor que aún tenía en la boca sin poder quitárselo y seguía molesto.

—Ve al rincón a pensar en lo que hiciste—

Sam camino arrastrando los pies, si seguía luchando esto se tardaría mucho más por lo cual decidió obedecer, se puso mirando al rincón con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escucho que le llamaron para salir, aún tenía lágrimas cayendo por lo que se las intento limpiar con el antebrazo y camino de regreso, los cuatro arcángeles le miraban al igual que dios, sabía que querían de él.

—L-Lo siento—sollozo

—Disculpa aceptada Sam, pero si vuelves a contestarme de esa forma y morderme te daré algo que unas pocas palmadas ¿entendiste?—

"Si había otra vez" pensó Sam, estaba seguro que después de mañana no volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos por lo cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien pequeño—se acercó abrazando a Sam—Puedes ir a enjuagarte y quitarte el sabor—

Sam asintió corriendo al baño a enjuagarse ese asqueroso sabor, realmente estaba molesto que si pudiera patear a alguno de ellos o solo golpear a alguno lo haría, pero era tan débil.

En caso de que no funcionara el viaje en el tiempo entonces decidió contar toda la verdad, decirles todo a ellos quizás así dios cambiaría de opinión dejándole regresar de inmediato o eso esperaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Durmió tranquilamente y se despertó poco después de medianoche, confiaba que Castiel recordara, salió de su habitación en silencio y camino por el pasillo atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera escuchar, como siempre dejaban la ventana de la cocina abierta para que entrara la suave corriente de aire, tomo aire antes de escalar por el marco de la ventana saltando hacia afuera, aún tenía los nervios de que alguien le atrapara y se metiera en problemas dejando a Castiel así que se fue con todo el silencio posible hasta llegar al jardín.

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando llego al jardín bien, las plantas le podrían ocultar, camino por donde Castiel había ido para ir a aquel acantilado, cuando llegó logro ver a Castiel, genial ambos habían logrado llegar.

—Que bien, temía que te hubieran atrapado—suspiro Castiel aliviado

—igualmente—Sam sonrió

—Vamos—Castiel tomo a Sam de la mano—tenemos que ir para aprovechar todo el tiempo posible—

—Sí—Sam apretó la mano de Castiel nervioso

—No te preocupes, yo te cuidare—

Esperaron un poco más hasta que Balthazar llego con varias cosas.

—Lamento la tardanza, fue muy difícil llegar con los materiales—

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Sam

—Lo que se necesita para viajar en el tiempo—

Sam vio como ambos ángeles trabajaban rápido colocando varias cosas en un recipiente, eran tan precisos que no pudo notar más que algo de un hueso y otras cosas que colocaban como plantas pero no podía decir con exactitud lo que era, por ultimo Balthazar se cortó la mano dejando caer algo de sangre.

—Bien eso es todo—dijo mirando a Castiel y Sam—Nunca he hecho esto ¿Estás seguro de que es bueno hacerlo?—

—Solo iremos al futuro en la tierra, sencillo, te sorprenderá todo lo que tienen—

Balthazar y Castiel se miraron entre ellos algo nerviosos.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—

—Es solo que…nosotros ya hemos viajado a la tierra cuando éramos más jóvenes—comento Balthazar.

—A los arcángeles no les gusta para nada—termino Castiel

—¿Por qué es prohibido ir a la tierra?—

—Es culpa de Miguel, acabo con los dinosaurios por error y padre dijo…—

—Si un arcángel comete ese tipo de error entonces ninguno puede bajar a menos que yo lo diga, es peligroso para los humanos, ellos no son inmortales—interrumpió Balthazar imitando la voz de su padre todo lo que podía.

Sam no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella historia, el arcángel más poderoso extinguió a los dinosaurios por error, daba risa pensar en eso.

—Ustedes me agradan, desearía vernos más seguido—comento Sam

—También nos agradas pequeño, pero mi guardián no es un arcángel y tenemos muchas clases—

—Mi guardián es Gabriel, pero ahora deben estar ocupados contigo y las clases, espero vernos más seguido—termino Castiel sonriendo.

—Entonces, terminemos con esto—

Balthazar avanzó arrancando una pluma de las alas de Castiel el cual le miro molesto, la coloco en el recipiente.

—Yo di mi sangre, tú da la pluma—

Castiel suspiro, Balthazar tomo algo de sangre y dibujo un símbolo en uno de los árboles, acercó el recipiente a Sam.

—Toma algo de sangre para viajar, nos veremos después pequeño—explicó Balthazar sonriendo

Sam tomo algo de sangre, vio como Castiel y Balthazar tocaron el árbol desapareciendo, se acercó tocando el símbolo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en otro lugar, miro a su alrededor, un parque de juegos con muchos niños, lo había logrado.

—¡Lo logramos!—grito sonriendo buscando a los dos ángeles a su alrededor, pero no los veía—¿Cas? ¿Balthazar?—

Busco un poco más entre todos los niños y las personas, pero no veía a ninguno, comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por lo que camino más rápido ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Todo se veía casi…igual.

—Hey pequeño—escuchó a una mujer atrás de él—¿Estás perdido?—

Negó con la cabeza, lo que menos quería era ir a una comisaría, la mujer llevaba a un bebe en brazos.

—No tienes que mentir, no soy una extraña—

Sam volvió a negar retrocediendo, si corría no podría atraparle ¿verdad? Dio un par de pasos atrás hasta que choco con alguien.

—¿Mi hijo le causo alguna molestia? Lo lamento tanto, me di la vuelta un segundo y desapareció—

Sam conocía esa voz, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Gabriel pero ¿Cómo?

—¿Es su hijo? Perdone, creía que estaba perdido—

—Gracias, en serio lamento la molestia—

La mujer se alejó, Gabriel sujetaba a Sam de los hombros sonriendo hasta que la mujer se fue por completo, tenía que haber alguna manera de salir de aquella situación ¿Y si gritaba? ¿Lo acusaba de secuestro? ¿Y sí corría?

—No pienses en hacer ninguna de esas cosas—advirtió Gabriel—Quiero una explicación ¿Quién eres y qué hace un novato en la tierra?—

Sam le miro sorprendido, no sabía nada, tenía una oportunidad.

—¿G-Gabriel?—

Gabriel se sorprendió igualmente, chasqueo los dedos apareciendo en un departamento.

—¿Qué clase de novato eres para saber quién soy? Conocía a todos los novatos y ahora no hay ninguno que sea tan joven y me conozca—

—Gabriel, necesito tu ayuda, busco a Dean Winchester—

—¿Dean Winchester? ¿Para qué quieres al recipiente de Miguel?—

—Soy Sam…—

—¿Cuál Sam?—

¿Qué haría Gabriel si le dijera que él es Sam Winchester o solo que es Sam, un novato del cielo? ¿Qué era mejor? Gabriel camino sentándose en un sofá abriendo una barra de chocolate.

—Eso no importa, necesito ir con Dean Winchester—

—Chico, has llegado muy temprano, Dean Winchester tiene 6 años, deberías esperar un par de años para que entienda lo que quieras decirle—

Maldición, algo había salido mal en el encantamiento y no sabía que hacer ¿Y sí se quedaba allí formando una vida hasta que Dean creciera un poco para que pudiera ayudarle? Era un plan estúpido.

—¿Sabes viajar en el tiempo?—

—Claro que sé—

—¿Puedes mandarme más adelante?—

Gabriel se puso de pie acercándose a Sam hasta quedar enfrente de él.

—Sí me explicas quién eres y qué es lo que pasa lo considerare—

Sam trago saliva, lo mejor era decirle que era un novato, sí le decía que era Sam Winchester entonces nadie sabía lo que podría pasar.

—S-Soy un novato del cielo, de los inicios de la creación del hombre, me llamó Samuel—

Gabriel lo observó unos momentos haciendo memoria hasta que recordó por completo, tomo a Sam por los hombros observándolo detenidamente hasta que por fin le abrazo.

—S-Sam…ha pasado mucho tiempo—

—Gabriel porfavor, necesito ir con Dean—

—Pues ahora que sé para qué viajaste en el tiempo aquella vez dime ¿Para qué quieres ir con Dean Winchester?—

Gabriel había cambiado de tono de voz y de semblante pareciendo más un hermano mayor preocupado, Sam no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para no encontrarse con aquellos ojos whisky, el arcángel cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta.

—¿Eso importa? Necesito ir…por cierto ¿Sabes dónde están Castiel y Balthazar?—

Gabriel sonrió ante el recuerdo, había sido hace tanto tiempo.

—Se equivocaron cuando viajaron en el tiempo, al parecer Castiel acabo en una época, Balthazar en otra y tú en otra, tuvimos que buscarles por todas las épocas para poder encontrarles porque ninguno sabía volver solo ir—explicó sirviendo algo de jugo en dos vasos

—¿Qué?—

¿Eso significaba que lo habían encontrado? Necesitaba irse rápido, Dean pondría sigilos de ángel y Castiel les ayudaría a defenderlo.

—Deberías haber visto como se puso Miguel, estaba como loco cuando supo de Balthazar y Castiel ayudaron a un novato y viajaron en el tiempo uff, no me gustaría ser ellos en aquel momento—

Eso era aún peor, necesitaba correr o sería tarde.

—Vamos Gabriel, porfavor—

Gabriel le miro de reojo con una sonrisa, después de todo él ya sabía en que terminaba aquella historia.

—Sí comes conmigo, te prometo que haré que viajes en el tiempo—

—¿Para qué quieres comer conmigo?—

—Porque hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo comida con un novato a mi lado—

Sam se lo pensó unos momentos, Gabriel también sabía poner sigilos de protección y no le parecía mal trato.

—¿Nos pueden encontrar nuestros hermanos?—pregunto Sam nervioso

—Claro que no, aquí no pueden verte ni a ti ni a mí—

—¿Prometes ayudarme a viajar en el tiempo?—

—Lo prometo—

—Entonces sí—


End file.
